


Commission: Revenge on the Loving Couple

by ED3765



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, Duct Tape, F/F, Gag, Kidnapped, Yuri, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commission story focusing on Mirajane from FT and a FT based OC https://www.deviantart.com/mirajanelover/art/Mirajane-And-Danielle-739309311which the story is based on this pic here:  https://www.deviantart.com/gaggeddude32/art/Bound-Lovers-Commission-809445608I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Commission: Revenge on the Loving Couple

At an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of an industry town, a large explosion rocked the area. As the smoke cleared, a bunch of goons who were all beaten up and covered in smoke from the explosion laid about groaning, as Mirajane glared at them all with her demon soul power. 

"Excellent job dear!" a voice called out as Mirajane glanced off to the side, her demonic and harden face quickly softening as she quickly reverted to the form she was known for and loved by all, especially by one certain person. 

"Thanks Danielle! I couldn't have done it without your support!" Mirajane said facing her friend and lover who was wearing a black tube top, with long blue arm covers with a matching blue skirt and thigh high black heel boots. Which Mirajane herself wore a similar outfit of a chest covering deep red top with dark blue shorts and similar boots. 

"Oh please, once you went demon on them it was over!" Danielle said as they soon happily cupped their hands together, pressing their chests tightly together and stared deeply into the other's eyes lovingly. 

"Hehe, maybe, but did you did get them all rounded up?" Mirajane asked, as it was their mission to nab the bandits who had been stealing supplies from local companies. 

"Of course, didn't miss a one!" Danielle said as they soon leaned in for a deep kiss, which as they kissed, a lone bandit did eye them from the shadows and made their escape with intent of revenge. 

\----------

"And then what happened?" Lisanna asked as she and her sister were at the Fairy Tail guild a day later, Mirajane tending the bar as Lisanna enjoyed a drink at the bar counter. 

"Huh? What do you mean? We rounded up the bandits and made our way home..." Mirajane said with a light blush. 

"Oh? You could have been back the same day, and yet you return this morning?" Lisanna asked with a smirking grin. 

"What are you trying to say?" Mirajane asked, though there was the left-out part of the story of their long after battle kiss and deciding to grab a private hotel room for the night. 

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Lisanna said grinning as she finished her drink and got up. "Anyways, me and Elfman got a mission, enjoy yourself sis!" she said walking away, leaving Mirajane a bit flustered. 

"I don't know what you mean!" she said as Lisanna giggled on her way out. 

" _They will make a wonderful couple!_ " she thought, knowing the truth as Mirajane hmph loudly and kept cleaning the glasses. 

Not long after did her sister leave, did Mirajane get a letter from a local delivery person, which was marked as urgent. 

"Huh, what could this be?" she muttered opening it to see a cryptic message which she read softly. "Return home, and your paths will join up in the same way it started for the first one..." she said becoming confused, though the confusion cleared when there was a tiny shred of cloth in the note, Mirajane's eyes widen as she knew it was a piece of cloth from Danielle's arm covers. 

"This had better be a sick prank..." Mirajane growled as she quickly finished up. "Hey Cana! Watch the bar!" she said getting out from behind it by hopping over the bar, Cana perking up with joy. 

"You mean it?!" she cried out, having deep desires of drinking for free, however Mirajane stopped on her heel and gave Cana a devil glare. 

"Log anything you drink though, or I'll make you regret it..." she promised making a chill go up Cana's spine. 

"Ye-Yeah, of course, wouldn't dream otherwise..." Cana said as Mirajane soon hurried herself home which she started to have a bad feeling. 

\--------

"Danielle? Danielle are you here?" Mirajane called out as she entered her place that she shared with Danielle though found it quiet. "Maybe it was a prank, and now Cana is drinking up all the booze for free," Mirajane sighed irritated as she was about to leave before noticing the bedroom door was left ajar, which was wide open when she left. "Hrmmm..." she muttered walking over to it and peered inside, her eyes widening as things around the front of the bed looked messy. 

"This was all tidy when I left..." she muttered while entering the bedroom and looking around, soon noticing a cloth on the floor and soon picked it up and gave it a sniff before jerking her head away. "Chloroform..." she muttered angered while gripping the cloth tightly in her hand. "Someone kidnapped Danielle," Mirajane muttered now angered as she was curious on who could get the drop on her. 

\----- A few hours ago ----

"Heheheh!" Danielle giggled happily as she made her way into the bedroom not long after Mirajane left. "I got the ropes and the gag all ready to go! Mira is so sore after that last job she is sure to want a massage! Hopefully she won't mind too much being bound and gagged during it!" Danielle said giddy at her plans. As she began to lay out things for her plan, she soon heard a creak on the floor from behind, making her look around curiously. 

"Hello?" she called out as there was no further sounds. "Hrmm, must have been the wind," she muttered as she began to lay out things for her loving idea. Which as she focused on it, she failed to notice a shadow looming behind her and before she could notice, a wet rag was forced over her mouth from behind. "MMMPHPM!?" 

"Shhhh, breath and sleeeeep," the voice muttered as Danielle let out a long groan through the cloth. Despite the soothing chloroform pouring into her body, attempted to fight it with all her strength. Though the arm that wrapped around her arms and chest had kept her struggles contained. 

"Nnrnrrmmmphpm!" she moaned out weakly as her eyes became more and more heavy which before long her body became sluggish and finally fell asleep. 

"There we go!" the attacker muttered in glee as the person dropped the chloroform rag to the floor and dragged Danielle away. 

\----- Present ----

"What leads do I have now?" Mirajane muttered as she gripped the now dry chloroform cloth tightly, which as she did, she heard a crumple sound from within it. "Hrmm?" she muttered while waving the cloth out which caused a slip of paper to come falling out and landing on the floor in front of her. "What is this?" she muttered picking it up to see it as was a hotel room number from a nearby hotel. 

"Clearly a trap, but I'm not about to let someone have their way with Danielle!" Mirajane cried out as she hurried her way over to it, intending to break whoever dare lay a finger on her beloved Danielle. 

\---------

"Mphpmmm?" Danielle groaned into her gag as her eyes fluttered open, she immediately began to feel restraints binding her body as she began to move and shift within her bonds. As she adjusted her jaw, she could make out a cleavage gag, already she began to hate that. 

"Mphpm hhm?" she groaned while looking around the room, seeing it a hotel room of sorts, which as she peered down at herself, she could make out tape being her bonds. "Nrnrmrm!" she groaned as this was ruining her plans for a lovely night with Mirajane as she began to shift and squirm from side to side in her bonds. "Mmmphpmmm!" she moaned annoyed and let out a flustered grunt. 

Seeing no sign of her kidnapper, Danielle's mind began to wander as this reminded her of the first time, she met Mirajane. Both of them had been knocked out due to some drugged drinks and both of them woke up in tight hogties and thick cloth gags being taken to some dark place by some no-good punks. 

"Mgmgphmm!" Danielle grunted while squirming a bit more, as back then they had just met and were shy around one another, but the bondage kidnapping had bounded them far deeper than they would ever realize. "Grrhprm!" Danielle grunted, as she never wanted to be knocked out so easily again. 

"Doing an awful lot of talking to yourself..." a voice called out, breaking Danielle out of her thinking and struggles as she looked for the sound of the voice but saw none. 

"Whrh thenr?" she called out but got no reply immediately, though the voice did soon talk again. 

"She is near, be good and draw her attention..." the voice said as Danielle's eyes soon widen in horror as she realized she was bait for Mirajane. 

"Nrnrnrmrm! Rrrnrnrm!" she cried out and shook her head, though it was too late as she heard Mirajane's voice through the doorway and further down the hall. 

"Danielle! Danielle, where are you?!" Mirajane cried out as she soon reached the door and could hear Danielle's panicked grunts behind the door, failing to realize it was a warning of not to enter. "I'm coming!" Mirajane cried out as she forced the door open only to see Danielle tied and gagged on the bed. "Danielle!" she said hurrying forward. 

"Nrnrnrmmph!" Danielle cried out to her and shook her head no, though it was too late as they were both seemingly covered with some kind of dark magic spell, making everything come to a standstill. " _What the? It’s so quiet and peaceful, is this how the attacker sneak up on me originally?_ " Danielle questioned as the darkness seem to last for some time, when it cleared up, Danielle finally felt someone next to her and glanced over in horror to see Mirajane now tied up and gagged like her with a purple cleavage gag. As she looked her over, she noticed Mirajane was sleeping soundly, clearly chloroformed like Danielle was. 

"Nrnrn! Mrhrphngn! Mrmrhrhngng!" she cried out to her, nudging her as much as possible till Mirajane's eyes fluttered open. She let out a tired groan as she soon glanced over and saw Danielle still tied up, bringing back memories of rushing to her side only for things to go dark, soon smelling something sweet and falling into a deeper darkness. 

"Mphppmmm!" Mirajane groaned though felt happy that Danielle looked unharmed. 

"Mmphpmm," Danielle moaned back as their eyes soften at one another, the moment taking them back to when they were first captured as a couple. They squirmed and struggled back then to get free, but every struggle just seem to inflict some kind of love for the other as well. 

"Well well, how are the love birds doing?" their attacker who was grinning from ear to ear asked and soon appeared in front of them. Both captives gasped as their captor was a short orange hair female wearing tattered clothing. Though what stood out to them was the symbol on her chest, which was the same one as the gang they just broke up and arrested. 

"Mrmprhr!" they both cried out as she smirked at them. 

"Heheh, I take it from your reactions what this is about then? Yeah, I'm the last member of the gang you just broke up! And this is my revenge on you two bitches!" 

"Mrmrmr!" they both glared at their captor, not liking being called that as they pulled at their bonds. 

"Now you two stay here, I'll check out an escape route and I'll soon smuggle you two off to some very interested buyers!" she smirked while leaving the room, Mirajane still glaring at her as Danielle tried to focus on escaping. As she squirmed and struggled, Mirajane began to look at her lovingly, which Danielle noticed and began to return the look as well as they couldn’t help but admire each other in loving bondage.

"Mrphpmmm!" they both moaned lovingly at one another, despite the situation they were loving how they were both left, though Danielle wished she was more in control of the situation, a though echoed by Mirajane as they rubbed and nuzzled against each other happily. "Mphpmm!" they both moaned lovingly again as their captor soon returned, sicken by the loving sight of her two captives. 

"Well well, aren't you just a couple of love birds?" she said as both females glared at her. "Heh, who am I to stop you two from enjoying yourselves?" she said soon grasping their outfits, and with a few tugs, she was able to rip away most of their clothing, revealing their nude bodies. 

"Mphpm!" they both gasped through their gags, not expecting the rough undressing which they soon blushed as neither of them wore underwear under their outfits. 

"Oohohohoh! Look at this, so precious, neither having dignity on, did you two have naughty plans tonight?" she teased as both blushed deeper now which was reflected on their entire bodies. 

"Mphpmmm!" they both gasped out as the female look back at the doorway. 

"It should be about time, you two just sit still now..." she muttered walking out of the room again, with her gone the two lovers could focus on each other now for a moment. 

"Mphpmmm!" Danielle moaned as she nuzzled herself against Mirajane. 

"Mmphm!" Mirajane moaned lovingly back, despite the perils of the situation she was lovingly this, to the point she began to focus her power to her backside. 

"Alright, everything is clear, time to take you two-" the female began to say before Mirajane managed to invoke her Demon takeover. This allowed her tail to shoot out and whip across the female's chest area, instantly knocking her backwards and out cold. 

"Nhhm!" Danielle moaned out a nice comment before Mirajane's tail soon removed her gag. "Gaah, thanks, that was becoming annoying..." she muttered as Mirajane gave her a lovingly look. 

"Nrn prrphm!" Mirajane grunted out as her power vanished as she was laid down on the bed due to Danielle rolling on top of her, leaving the two staring deeply at one another. 

"Not often we both get tied up like this, shall we make the most of it?" Danielle asked while looking deeply at Mirajane's eyes. 

"Yhrm!" Mirajane moaned with an excited nod as Danielle giggled happily and lean forward and began to kiss her deeply, leading two a long and loving night. Which once finished, Mirajane would free them both and deal with their former captor. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A commission story focusing on Mirajane from FT and a FT based OC https://www.deviantart.com/mirajanelover/art/Mirajane-And-Danielle-739309311
> 
> which the story is based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/gaggeddude32/art/Bound-Lovers-Commission-809445608
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
